Domingo Lluvioso - Semana Korrasami 2016
by JadeConnor13
Summary: One shot por la semana Korrasami :3, me encanta la lluvia por eso elegí hacer de esta temática.


Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este one shot es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Domingo lluvioso.**

-Con este clima se me antoja un té de jazmín-

Decía Asami recostada en su enorme cama mirando por la ventana de su mansión como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal creando un sublime sonido acogedor.

-Le prometí a los hijos de Tenzín que jugaría con ellos pero el clima no me ayudó-

Korra por su parte estaba haciendo unos movimientos como entrenamiento y distracción y le era más fácil que la alcoba de su novia fuese enorme.

-Pero si quieres té con gusto lo prepararé para ti-

-¿En serio sabes hacer té?—la mira sonriendo y Korra hace un puchero.

-Por su puesto recuerda que conocí al señor Iroh en el mundo espiritual y ahora soy una excelente pupilo suya en el asombroso arte del agua hervida con aroma y sabor exquisito—habla como Iroh lo que hace reír a la otra.

-Bien confiaré en ti-

-Te sorprenderé-

La morena sale rápidamente de la alcoba y con un gran salto usando su aire control baja al a la planta baja corriendo así hasta la cocina, donde comienza con el arte de hacer té como casi lo había insinuado a la pelinegra, la que decidió bajar de su cama y caminar hasta la ventana acariciando el cristal mirando a lo lejos la ciudad, nunca se habría imaginado que después de aquel suceso donde

casi pierde a Korra terminaría viviendo con ella como pareja formal, aún seguía triste por la muerte de su padre pero sabía que él lo hizo por enmendar sus errores aunque de una forma poco usual.

Pasaron 15 minutos y escucha entrar a su novia por lo que voltea asombrada para después reír viendo su ropa ligera que usaba en casa sucia y con gotas de agua, la morena solo sonríe nerviosa o quizá con algo de pena, traía la charola en las manos así como una tetera fina y dos tazas del mismo material.

-Que interesante es el arte del té—brome Asami.

-Si claro no te burles ahora metete a la cama para que pueda consentirte-

-Que maravillosa novia tengo-

-Pensé que ya lo sabías-

Asami riendo vuelve a su cama cubriendo sus piernas con las cobijas ya que traía su bata de dormir, la morena se acerca lentamente dejando la charola en la mesita de al lado para servir el té en la taza que había escogido especialmente para la pelinegra que la miraba con ternura, más cuando ésta le da la taza temblando un poco y mira como espera a que lo beba.

 _Huele bastante bien._

Pensaba la pelinegra y al beberlo con cuidado ya que estaba caliente sus papilas gustativas entran a un edén de gusto pues su novia había hecho un gran trabajo, estaba delicioso por lo que no podía dejar de beber lo que hizo sonreír a la morena que se sentía triunfante.

-¿Está bien?-

-Si está delicioso Korra el señor Iroh te enseñó bien-

-Genial porque no quería intoxicarte—también bebe de su té— ¿Qué hacías cerca de la ventana?... parecías muy pensativa.

-Pensaba que ahora estoy muy feliz contigo teniéndote aquí, no es que la familia de Mako no sea agradable pero no me hacían sentir llena como tú que has alimentado mi vacío ahora que mi padre no está-

-Ya veo—suspira—no sé qué se siente el perder a alguien que amas como la familia pero, imagina esto—le quita la taza y la toma de las manos—que en cada gota lluvia que cae fuera y que puedes llegar a ver está cada recuerdo lindo con tu padre y que al tocar al suelo no termina ahí porque como las gotas cruzan la tierra para alimentar la vida de las plantas, los recuerdos con tu padre se guardaran en tu mente y alma para alimentar tu vida, él siempre estará contigo en ese lugar haciéndote crecer cada día-

Asami estaba asombrada de las bellas palabras que Korra le había dicho y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de leves lagrimas que fueron recorriendo sus mejillas, abraza a la morena por el cuello fuertemente y ella le acaricia la espalda y cabello.

-Gracias Korra por decirme esas palabras hermosas te amo-

-Yo también te amo pero ello ya lo sabías-

-Claro que si tus cartas eran lo que más esperaba-

-Bueno ahora que ya te has desahogado… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco?-

-Oh mejor acuéstate conmigo quiero que me abraces-

Le hace un puchero por lo que no se puede negar y ambas en la cama con las cobijas hasta la cintura se abrazan, Korra mira los ojos verdes de su novia que la miraba con un brillo de amor que era inevitable ocultar, Asami se acerca lentamente posando sus labios carmín y cálidos en los de su novia para fundirse en un beso que les hacía falta en ese momento.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo más divertido?—insinúa coqueta Asami.

-Claro eso me encantaría-

Dándose otro beso mientras sonríen Korra se pone ligeramente encima de su novia abrazándola con su brazo acariciando su espalda quitándole lentamente la bata y la pelinegra disfrutando del momento decide cubrir a ambas con las cobijas para sentir mejor el calor de ambas en ese frío clima.

" _Muchas noches anhelé poder tenerte en mi cama y decirte al oído cuántas noches te soñaba, en este día estoy feliz, hoy duermes junto a mí y todas las noches antes de cerrar los ojos oigo tu voz decirme que también me amas"_

 _ **Mi participación por la semana Korrasami :3, espero les guste.**_


End file.
